


whatever it takes

by 3x3



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Gen, M/M, anyway this is my smol contribution, how cute they're like a pair of dysfunctional parents with their rebelling teenage son, how is it that there aren't more fics of these two, it's like 12 at night imma just gonna toss this out and get to sleep, pls do not ask me any questions about the worldview of this fic because i too have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3x3/pseuds/3x3
Summary: Life is hard when you're a devil on probation, forced to work together with an angel to try to look after a kid who's a magnet of traumatic life events.But Haizaki tries his best to manage.





	whatever it takes

**Author's Note:**

> this fic took me months to plan and two whole days to write out so I'd say it's positively energy-draining  
> i was going to write a romantic comedy with this idea but then the plot started piling up and before i knew it there was no longer a chance to make it a romantic comedy oh poop

There is no light without dark. Behind every ray of sun, there’s a shadow lurking right by.

It’s not necessarily bad, because everything needs to find a balance.

And so with the angels came the devils, a counterpart of sorts. They coexist, keeping the world steady. They don’t sway. At least, they’re not supposed to. If they allow even a hint of doubt into their hearts, they will no longer be as fair and as just as they ought to be. They will become confused, scared, dubious, all forbidden emotions.

They will become human.

And so that’s the first rule of being a Fate Spinner: never question.

* * *

 

That’s the first rule that Haizaki Ryouhei broke, just on his very first mission.

 

“As a devil, you have your responsibilities.” Kidou Yuuto, his direct prefect says to him at his office desk, a mug of black coffee steaming beside.

Haizaki straightens his spine, but remains silent. If it were any other upper official, Haizaki wouldn’t give a time of day to bother linger around to listen, but this is Kidou. Kidou was the one that gave Haizaki this second chance, and Kidou was the one who saved the girl Haizaki couldn’t.

“I’m sure you don’t need me to tell you how badly you messed up.” Kidou continues, paying no mind to the fact that Haizaki has not responded to him once. “You’re a rookie, and we’re more tolerant towards rookies. Therefore, you are offered another case.”

Haizaki’s eyes widen. That’s unexpected. “I would’ve imagined that after such a slip up, they wouldn’t want me on the field for a good hundred years.” He drawls.

“They don’t.” Kidou answers graciously. “I changed their minds.”

“What’s the catch?”

“You’re quick to catch on.” Kidou nods approvingly. “You know that we’ve been trying to get on better terms with the angels.”

“I thought they were our business rivals.”

“Not quite. We do similar things, yes, but in slightly different fields. We handle incidents. They handle individuals. It would be more efficient for us to combine forces.”

Haizaki frowns. “So what you’re saying is, I’m going to be on a case with an angel.”

“Precisely. Kira Hiroto, to be exact. I’m sure you’ve heard of him.”

He’s heard of Kira Hiroto. Even as a newly made devil, Kira Hiroto is quite the gossip topic around. Perfect record, perfect performance. A little too wild for an angel, but because he was so good at the job, no one dares say anything about it.

Emotionless asshole.

(He’s _met_ Kira Hiroto, too. On his first case. He wasn’t making much progress, and Kira Hiroto dropped by, acting like the self-absorbed narcissist he is, telling Haizaki how he _needs to cut ties or face the consequences_ or whatever.)

His revolt must’ve been obvious on his face, because Kidou tilts his head and asks, “You don’t want to work with Kira, do you?”

“Does it matter?” Haizaki shoots back. “I bet he doesn’t want to work with me either, what with his god complex.”

Kidou only laughs at that. “I see that Kira- _san_ ’s reputation proceeds him.”

“Very much so.”

“Okay.” Kidou clasps his hands together and rests his elbows on the desk. “I’ll make you a deal. If you complete this case, I’ll get them to drop your probation. You can stop walking around with that ridiculous-looking dog-collar around your neck.” He points at said collar, which is covered in patterns of banana peels. In scraggly comic sans, reads PROBATION.

The proposal does have its appeal. “What if I refuse?”

Kidou shrugs. “Oh, it’s not a big deal. We’re just going to have to assign you back indoors, filing the cabinets until… well, forever, I guess? They never specified anything, but I can guarantee that it’s going to take a bit of a while before you are let free again.”

Haizaki’s eyes twitch at the sight of Kidou’s smug grin.

* * *

The assigned human is called Ichihoshi Mitsuru, and he is a pain in the ass.

The fact that he is doubled up with Kira Hiroto does nothing to make him feel any better.

“Why. Out of all the angels I could’ve paired up with. Why does it have to be you?”

“That’s _my line_ , you asshat.”

“Excuse me.” Ichihoshi Mitsuru interrupts like the snobbish brat he is. “I thought you’re supposed to be my guardians or something? Watching over me or whatever? Heeding my every command?”

A stab of annoyance shoots up Haizaki’s veins. The _nerve_ this kid’s got. Incredible.

“Look kid, we’re not your slaves. So get that through your thick skull.” Kira pokes Ichihoshi Mitsuru in the chest. “Here’s what’s gonna happen. You’re gonna be doing your thing, and we’ll be doing ours.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how this works.” Ichihoshi Mitsuru retorts hotly. “You’ve been sent here for a reason. Don’t you think you should be focusing on that?”

“You don’t get to tell a god what to do.” Kira’s voice drops menacingly, a layer of threat creeping in his tone. Behind me, a faint glow is rising steadliy. “I am as old as time. You do not command me.”

Haizaki doubts it, but dials up his aura anyway. Dark purple glob merges with Kira’s golden beams.

Ichihoshi Mitsuru doesn’t bat an eye. “And yet even with all that self-claimed power, you’re stuck here with me before you solve whatever it is you came for, aren’t you?” he grins, sharp like a challenge. “Don’t you feel embarrassed, calling yourself ‘god’ and all that? Grow up, you’re no longer in eight grade, dumbass.”

Haizaki drops his aura, and all the sizzling dies out. Kira shoots him a pointed look, but drops his own aura as well.

“What?” Haizaki says defensively. “He won that round.”

“Nevermind. I must be crazy to count on you to back me up.”

“And you.” Ichihoshi Mitsuru turns and looks at Haizaki, eyes blue and critical. Haizaki puffs out his chest reflexively. It’s time to stand his ground. Ichihoshi Mitsuru _sneers_ . “You’re supposed to be what? A devil? What’s up with that cheap plastic collar?” he points at Haizaki’s ugly probation collar. “Get rid of it please. The ugly shade of color hurts my retinas. Oh wait, it _has_ to stay there as a reminder of your  _incompetence._ ”

Haizaki stills. He never knew that downright _murderous_ intents can feel so _calming_. He turns to Hiroto. “I’m going to hurl this kid into the sea. Do not stop me.”

“I’ll bring the sack.” replies Kira.

* * *

 

_Ichihoshi Mitsuru is a peculiar case. It might take you some time to get to the eye of the storm, but all I ask is for you to keep in mind that this child needs your help. Both of you._

* * *

 

They didn’t end up dumping Ichihoshi Mitsuru into the ocean, but it sits at the edge of both Haizaki’s and Kira’s minds. Just in case.

To be honest, it’s pratically a babysitting job.

It’s been a month, but Haizaki still haven’t got any clue as to what problem he and Kira are supposed to solve.

All Ichihoshi Mitsuru does is go to school, play soccer, go home.

And so far all the pair has done is remind the kid to eat, because surprisingly, Ichihoshi Mitsuru is very forgetful when it comes to his own well-being.

“Are you sure there hasn’t been a mistake?” Haizaki asks on the side.

“Fate Spinners don’t make mistakes.” Kira replies. A textbook answer. Clean and irresponsible. “And the kid wasn’t a bit shocked when we showed up. That means in his subconscious, he must know that something is off.”

Haizaki grunts, but doesn’t protest.

Sometimes cases take patience and time. He knows as much. And sometimes even with all the effort, there’s very little reward.

Ichihoshi Mitsuru is such a case. He doesn’t appear to be troubled, but he doesn’t seem entirely alright either. There’s an undertone to him that runs deep, something not so easily uncovered. There’s more to him that meets the eye, and it’s a little unsettling.

* * *

Meanwhile, everything is in chaos back at headquarters.

The only reason Haizaki knows at all is because on the way to the grocery store, they ran into Otonashi on her assignment with an angel called Yagami Reina.

“I don’t know the specifics, but I heard it’s because of a sudden surge of angels breaking the First Rule.” Yagami says, brows knitted in concern. “The higher ups are losing their footing.”

Kira doesn’t respond to her, only scowls, crossing his arms.

“Ah. On top of that, the same thing’s happening over at the devils.” Otonashi butts in, looking over carefully. “Onii- _chan_ ’s worried about you, Haizaki- _kun._ ”

He scoffs. “Tell Kidou to piss off.”

“ _Haizaki-_ kun!”

“Oi.” Ichihoshi Mitsuru calls from afar. “Get a move on, you two. We don’t have all day.”

When they catch up, Ichihoshi Mitsuru asks. “Who were those? Fate Spinners like you, or whatever other dumb name you call yourselves?”

“Yeah.” Haizaki wrings his hands.

The conversation ends there, and the trio walks on in silence.

* * *

_Save the child. Save this child!”_

_Blood. Screaming. More blood. Blood dripping from his hand. Blood dripping from his face. Blood pooling in his mouth. Blood leaking out his eye sockets._

_The smell of iron overpowers every other sensory._

_His eyes jump wide open, and a mother is screaming, shoving a bundle at him violently. “Save the child. Save my child. Save my child! SAVE HIM!”_

_A hole opens under her feet and the bundle flies. Her horrified shrieks drag out. He catches the bundle. The child is not breathing. The bundle in now bloody._

_A hole opens under his feet and he_

_drops._

* * *

 

Haizaki wakes up with an abrupt gasp.

Devils aren’t supposed to dream. He sits up and meets Kira’s pale red eyes in the dark.

Then Kira says. “I know something you don’t.”

“What?” his mouth feels like lead and tastes like cotton.

“Those Fate Spinners that broke the First Rule? One thing they have in common is they’ve been reported to receive dreams. All kinds of dreams. Happy ones and sad ones. What dream did you have, probation?”

“Piss off.” Haizaki growls. “This probation tag isn’t a bad thing. It just means that I’m identified as _not a heartless machine yet_.”

And it _isn’t a bad thing_. It’s ugly, but it isn’t bad. It’s a label, but it isn’t bad. Haizaki thumbs at it mindlessly, running his skin across the bumpy surface of the material.

“I never said it was bad.” Kira says, finally. “I’m just saying, they’re already onto you. You better watch yourself.”

“Spare me from your self-righteous bullshit and just mind your own business.”

The tiny sound of a shuffle, and Kira is beside him. His voice rings soft and throaty. “Was it a bad dream?”

“...A bit.” he answers honestly. There’s no point in lying. Kira could probably tell from the tremble in his voice anyway.

The room is dark and the night is deep. Kira’s hand is warm when he rests it on top of Haizaki’s head. Kira presses Haizaki’s forehead to his own shoulder, and a wisp of floral scent seeps through his nostrils. It’s frustratingly assuring. Haizaki focuses on his breathing instead, to take away the bitterness on his tongue. _In. Out. In. Out._ Kira hums encouragingly. “From what I heard about dreams from various humans across these years, they mean differently to every person.” The gentle caresses build a comforting rhythm at the back of Haizaki’s head. Slim fingers card through his locks. “Sometimes they’re reminders. Sometimes lessons. Don’t feel too burdened by them.”

“...Right.”

“Haizaki, you’re really not a cute _kouhai_ at all, huh?” Kira’s voice is no louder than a mere whisper in the air. “It’s okay to rely on your _senpai_ sometimes, dumbass.”

Then all there’s left is the night.

* * *

It’s a month and two weeks when they finally know the deal with Ichihoshi Mitsuru.

“I’m going to the hospital today.” He announces in the morning.

“Hospital? Why?” Kira is by his side in an instant, ever attentive. “Are you sick or something? I told you to wear that jacket.”

“I’m not sick, you dolt.” Ichihoshi Mitsuru turns red in what is probably embarrassment, swatting away Kira’s hand, ready to check his temperature. “I’m going to go see my brother.”

“You have a brother?”

“You _don’t_ know I have a brother? Do you _not_ research on your clients before your missions? Lousy service.” he complains.

Haizaki and Kira exchange a look. There had been no mention of a brother. Back at headquarters, they’d been informed that Ichihoshi Mitsuru does not have parents. They had thought that maybe the problem they were meant to solve was to help Ichihoshi Mitsuru get over the loss of his parents. It wasn’t the case.

“He lives in the hospital because we got in a car crash when we were younger.”

“And why don’t we know this?” Haizaki inquires.

“You’ve never asked.” Ichihoshi Mitsuru snaps. “I don’t really get to visit Hikaru but I haven’t been hearing from him in a while and I’m sort of worried. I know what hospital he’s in, so.”

It sounds off. What in particular, hard to tell.

* * *

_Some nights the nightmares would shift. Aside from the woman with the child, there’s also a drowning girl, a dying dog, a trainwreck, the sun crashing down. Cold sweat coat his skin._

* * *

Everything becomes apparent when they step inside, the smell of alcohol crawling into their lungs.

“So where’s your brother’s ward?” Haizaki asks, scowling at the pungent scent. Upon receiving no answer, he asked again. “Mitsuru?”

Kira turns his head from ahead, questioning, then his eyes widen. He rushes past Haizaki, who snaps his head to find Ichihoshi Mitsuru collapsed on the floor like a rag doll. “Oi! Mitsuru! _Mitsuru_!”

* * *

When Ichihoshi Mitsuru opens his eyes again, he is no longer Ichihoshi Mitsuru.

“...Who are you? Nii- _san_? Where’s-”

Thoses familiar blue eyes are tinted with alarm.

_“Hikaru-_ kun _, it’s time for you to return to your ward._ ”

The men in suits take him away.

* * *

What power do they have?

None.

In the end, there’s nothing they can do, for they are not allowed to directly interfere in mortal affairs.

* * *

“We can’t be seen, we can’t be heard. We can’t be touched. Outside of Mitsuru, we aren’t even _known_ by anyone. How are we supposed to _protect him_ like this?”

“ _Hey!_ ” Kira grabs Haizaki by the shoulders, his composed red eyes forcing a tint of tranquility into Haizaki’s mind. “Calm down. Right now, the most we can do is keep our heads clear, okay? We need to be able to react when the time comes. This isn’t that big of a deal. Many Fate Spinners have faced separation before. We’ll be fine if we just wait it out.”

“Is that your solution to everything? _Wait_?” Haizaki struggles valiantly from under his grasp. His gray locks are flying, and his whole body is in tremors. “What if something happened to him out there? What if he never comes back? It’ll all be because we didn’t take action!”

“You need to cool your head.” Hiroto replies steadily, adding more pressure onto Haizaki’s shoulders, fingers digging down. It hurts. “Do you not remember how you got your probation tag?”

“ _S_ _o what if I showed a little too much empathy? Is that so wrong?”_ His teeth are clenched so tightly it stings.

“It clouded your judgement. That’s where you failed. You had so much _promise_ , you’re not allowed to give it up.”

“It’s better than _you. How are you going to protect him properly when you don’t even care about him?_ ”

* * *

_It’s Haizaki’s first official mission, and he’s already failing. He’s tried everything he can think of but Akane doesn’t seem to be getting any better. It stretches on into days, weeks, then on the third week, Kira approaches him._

_“There’s no use in trying to befriend them.” Kira says. “They forget you as soon as you’re gone. It’s not like you can stay.”_

_“Who the hell are you?”_

_“You can offer them the world.” Kira ignores him. “And your efforts would still be futile to keep them. You have the power to get this job over with, don’t you? I can sense it boiling under your skin. Why do you linger?”_

_“It’s none of your business.” Haizaki spits. “Keep out of my deal.”_

_Kira sighs obnoxiously. “What’s your name, kid?”_

_“One, I am not a kid.” Haizaki pushes down his irritation as best as he can. He’s still new at the job, and it’s best if he stayed out of trouble. However, Haizaki has never been the respectful type. “Two, I asked you that question first.”_

_“Did you?” Kira narrows his eyes. “Fine. No point in arguing. I’m Kira Hiroto, of the angels.”_

_He hesitates. He didn’t expect the angel to be so truthful. Then, “Haizaki Ryouhei. Devil.”_

_“Haizaki, huh?” Kira echoes. “Alright. Haizaki. I’m not going to tell you what to do, but I’m going to tell you to stop sucking at your job. We are Fate Spinners. We don’t indulge in mortal sentimentals.” he crosses his arms and leans forward. There is a childish flare of superiority when he sees that he is taller than the angel. “I might not be the most knowledgeable on how you run things over in the devil department, but as far as I’m concerned, you’re breaking an awful lot of rules right now. So as a senpai, all I can advise you is for you to get your shit together.”_

_“And what, leave Akane all alone like this?” Haizaki fumes. “I promised her I would be there for her. I’m going to be there for her.”_

_Kira shrugs. “You do you. Just don’t say I didn’t warn you.”_

* * *

The nightmares get worse, and Haizaki bites down on his lips to stay quiet.

He has a feeling that Kira knows.

Kira always knows.

_Shit._

* * *

_“What’s the point of having this much power? War still rages on in corners of the globe. People are starving. Illnesses rampage.”_

_“You and your hero complex.” Kira clicks his tongue distastefully._

* * *

On the third day they meet Afuro Terumi, mortal.

“Hey, Kira.”

“Afuro?”

They walk together for a little while.

“So uh, I got demoted.”

“I can see that.” Kira says back, exasperated.

It’s quite obvious. There are lingers of spiritual power around the man with the long blonde hair, but it’s so weak that it’s no use for anything anymore.

“How’s demotion life treating you?”

Afuro shrugs. “It’s a little odd now that I actually have to do mortal things to support myself.” he supplies. “But I quite like my life right now, so it’s okay.”

Kira frowns. There’s something he’s not saying out loud.

Haizaki opens his mouth tentatively. “Weren’t you afraid? When you got demoted, I mean?”

Afuro tilts his head, golden hair spilling down his shoulders. “You’re a devil, yes?” Even now, he looks other-worldly. “It would be a lie to say that I wasn’t even a bit worried. It’s a new adventure, after all. But it’s not as horrfic as I imagined. I got demoted because of a change in my personal values. I still think that I am right. So there’s not a trace of regret there.”

“You’re here for the mortal.” Kira finally speaks. “The one you could not get over.”

Afuro only smiles. “I hope you can find your happiness as well, Kira- _kun_.”

* * *

It isn’t until days later that Ichihoshi Mitsuru returns.

“Where have you two been?” are the first words he says when he gets back. “You two sort of just ducked out. Couldn’t find you anywhere.” he complains. “You haven’t fixed my problem yet, right? Aren’t you supposed to stick by my side?”

What happens next is a little embarrassing for all parties involved. If anyone asks, not a single tear was shed. Absolutely not.

* * *

“Right, so what is our approach?”

“Approach?”

“You saw what happened at the hospital.” Haizaki rolls his eyes. “Do we confront him directly? Do we observe from the sidelines? Do we go _‘Hey Mitsuru! Guess what? Your brother’s actally dead and you’ve just been switiching between two personalities!’_ What do we do?”

“We support him.”

* * *

 

_Ichihoshi Mitsuru is a lonely child. He has no family, barely has any friends. He keeps to himself.  He is average at school and the only time he looks genuinely happy is when he's on the soccer field, running. He is picky when it comes to food, and he unknowingly starves himself occasionally because of his thoughtlessness. Thankfully he goes to sleep at a reasonable time._

_He has a sharp tongue and a dry wit. He indulges in banter, no matter how stupid the topic is. He gets in all sorts of trouble, with everyone, and he doesn't know how to defend himself very well._

_Oh. All that, and he is currently a helpless string puppet in the hands of a evil cooperation._

* * *

And with that, of course they have to track down the shady men at the hospital via Mitsuru’s phone contacts. It might be a bit invasive, but they would apologize to Mitsuru later. Right now, the important thing is that they ensure Mitsuru’s safety.

“Are you still mad at me?” Kira asks in the elevator going up. Light elevator music pours out from the speakers.

“Why do you think I’m mad at you.” Haizaki squints at him.

Kira laughs suddenly. “You’re really not good at disguising yourself at all. Honest and open. I like that.”

“I don’t care if you like it or not.”

Kira hums. “So are you? Still mad at me?”

“If you already know the answer, why would you ask?” Haizaki quips back.

Kira snorts. “You think you know me, and you think that I’m some kind of unsympathetic douche.”

“Aren’t you?”

“I guess it depends on the perspective.”

The elevator skids to a stop.

_Ding._

“We’ll talk later.” Kira’s eyes dance dangerously, a smirk sitting on the curve of his mouth. “Just let your _senpai_ handle this, alright?”

* * *

They make pretty good partners, unexpectedly. When Kira fiddles with the lights, Haizaki knows to mess with the pa system. When he is taking apart the lock, Kira is right there slamming the doors open. It’s inhaling and exhaling all at once, in perfect unison.

They barge into the main office, with no tact at all.

“ _Who’s there?!”_ About five bodyguards immediately surge forward. Haizaki drops his center of gravity lower, ready to strike, when a voice rings out. “Wait.”

The men freeze in their steps.

“Do you have an appointment?” An old man steps forward, his beard muffling his words.

When they don’t answer, he carries on. “What do you want?”

“It’s not about what we want.” Kira counters. “It’s about what _you_ want. With Ichihoshi Mitsuru.”

The man raises his eyebrows. “Ichihoshi Mitsuru is dead.”

“Ah. So it’s Hikaru you have under your control.”

“It sounds really awful when you put it that way.” the man replies with a chortle. “We’re just trying to protect him from the harsh fact that he lost his brother.”

“And by that you mean you’ve been feeding him lies for years, blackmailing him to do your bidding?” Haizaki interrupts, unable to hold back.

“All we ask of him is to retrieve little bits of information for us. It’s hardly a big deal.”

“He’s a _child_ !” Kira growled. “What kind of sick bastards would do this do a _child_?”

“I’m getting tired of your interrogations.” the man only swats his hand dismissively. “I’ve got business to attend to. Who are you anyway? Ichihoshi- _kun_ ’s little friends? You’ve got some nerve, coming here alone. Your detective game ends now.” he looks over to address the men standing behind him protectively. “Gentlemen. Escort these two lost boys out, will you?”

Of course they look ridiculous. Two teenage boys. One with dyed hair and a badly drawn lightning around the left eye. The other wearing a stupid yellow collar.

But that’s when Kira starts to laugh. A slow, horrible laugh. The accurate gust of wind that rattles the windows open and pours right into the room is right on cue. With a twist of his knuckles, Haizaki dilates the fear in these men’s hearts, manipulating the twinkle of dread. _This is going to get him in so much trouble._ His lips wiggle upward in amusement as he watches in twisted joy as the men fall to their knees one by one.

“I don’t think you understand the situation here.” Kira’s voice is smooth and soft, a pleasant song flowing through the air. “We are not human.”

The lights go crazy, flickering on and off.

“But don’t worry.” Kira goes on in a nice and alluring tone. “We’re not here to take you to hell or whatever. We are here on much more personal matters.” A sudden blast of blinding light lash out, getting brighter by the second. “We just want you to go _down_.” The light bulbs crack and burst, spilling glass shards onto the floor. The place goes pitch black. A dark, heavy uneasiness immediately falls upon the room, shrouding the place with gloom, courtesy of Haizaki. “We want you to crash, and we want you to burn.”

Sirens start blaring in the distance. “Ahh. It seems like the authorities will be here soon.”

“That’s ridiculous. They don’t have the guts to tear us down. There’s too much dirty governmental deals involved. And there’s no evidence for anything.”

“I was afraid you were going to say that.” Kira sighed loudly. “Don’t worry. We’ve got the evidence covered, haven’t we?” he looks over at Haizaki, who nods dutifully. “We actually taped your entire backroom records on the door of your building. Also we’ve tipped the media of this, so I imagine it’s going to be hard to cover this one up.”

There’s finally a satisfying trace of distress in the man’s eyes. “You don’t know what you’re doing. Shutting down Orion means you’re disabling more than half of the financial organizations in the country. Everything will be in shambles.”

“Do we look like we give a damn?” Kira leans forward insufferably. “All that matters is that you are going to pay the consequences for what you did.”

“You speak of consequences, boy. But what of yourself?”

“Haven’t you figured it out by now?” Kira stands back, jeering. “We are above consequences.”

“No.” the man murmurs. “No.” he says again, louder this time. “Orion will never be taken down. We have people in every company. In every organization. Every major decision this country makes, we are behind it. We are the backbone of this rotten place. We know all these politician’s weaknesses, but it’s only because we are the only ones with a working mind that can push the country to the better. With our power, we can shape the direction of the _entire world_.”

Kira splays out his arms, as if saying _there you go._ “Your words, not mine.”

The glass doors burst open behind their backs and the lights repair themselves. A dozen reporters rush in, waving microphones over their heads. “Girikanan- _san_ , look over here!” “Girikanan- _san_ , what do you have to say about-” “ _Girikanan-_ san _, can you tell us what you are thinking about right now?”_

* * *

“I never understood those kinds of things, you know?” Kira says to Haizaki on their way down the street. “Like, villain monologues? Why would they just spill out all their plans like that? They essentially shoot themselves in the foot when they monologue. Are they just lonely because they’ve never had an audience?”

Haizaki breaths in. “When you said that we are above consequences, you _know_ that we’re so getting demoted, right?”

“Oh, definitely.” Kira laughs. “We were _way_ out of line. Completely disregarding the chain reaction and directly meddling in mortal businesses. No thanks to _you_.”

Haizaki feels his mouth tug. “I’m not going to apologize for messing up your glorious record.”

“Wasn’t counting on it.” Kira flicks at Haizaki’s forehead in what might be a playful gesture. “Are you still mad at me?”

Haizaki hisses at him, dodging from under his hand. “You do care after all.” he relents grudginly. “You planned all of that, sliding every piece into place. It wouldn’t have worked if you didn’t call the media. I never even thought of it.”

“I had some help from… well. I shouldn’t talk about it openly, for their security.” Kira scoffs. “But of course I care. What kind of angel would I be if I didn’t?”

“I don’t know. An average one?”

Kira laughs. “What’s with your brutal honesty?” he asks. “I’m just more careful with how I present myself. But this time there’s no chance in covering up anything. I’m finally clean.” a small smile sits on his cheeks, light and easy.

“I’m still not apologizing.”

“I sure hope you don’t. I’d probably barf if you did. That’s how gross that image is.”

* * *

They see it on the news, but all they tell Ichihoshi Hikaru is the truth about him and his brother.

Haizaki doesn’t think Ichihoshi Hikaru quite believes them yet, but they’re working towards it.

“What’s the deal with you two anyway?” Ichihoshi Hikaru- who still prefers being called Mitsuru- asks. “The angel and devil thing. Fate Spinners, is it? What’s up with that?”

“We’re here to resolve the trifles of the world.” Kira replies. “The two of us are here for you specifically.”

The boy wrinkles his nose. “Ew.”

“Can it, dipshit.” Haizaki slaps him across the head. “It wouldn’t hurt for you to act more thankful.”

“Sure.” Ichohoshi Mitsuru says idly.

“What are you going to do now, no longer under the influence of Orion?”

Ichihoshi Mitsuru quiets down, pondering. “I suppose whatever I _have_ been doing. It’s just, I’m allowed to make decisions for myself now.”

“Sounds nice.”

“Yeah.” he says, his blue eyes lively and full of mirth.

* * *

“Bad news. You’re not getting off of probation.” Kidou is waiting for him at the door.

“I figured as much.” Haizaki says.

Kidou sighs, turning inside. Haizaki follows him. They go down the hall in silent. Then Haizaki asks, “Did they change the carpeting?”

“You were gone for a while.” Kidou supplies.

Haizaki nods understandingly.

They reach the double doors of the supreme court. Kidou stops. Turns. Haizaki always found it unfair that Kidou wore goggles, because that way, it’s close to impossible to read any emotion on his face. At the moment though, Haizaki is almost certain that the expression on Kidou’s face reads pride.

“I’m not supposed to encourage your ‘reckless behavior’.” he says solemnly. “But off the record, good work.” he pats Haizaki’s back, and pushes him gently towards the doors.

“Wait.” Haizaki says quickly. “What about Mitsuru? What are they doing about him? His mental state-”

“He will be fine. He will not remember you, but we will be putting another pair on the job.”

“No offence, but I don’t exactly trust the entirety of Fate Spinners a whole lot.”

“The assigned pair consists of Nosaka Yuuma and Inamori Asuto. And if that still doesn’t ease your mind, I promise you that I will personally see it through.”

Haizaki considers about it, and decides that he’d rather it be those two over anyone else. “Will it hurt?” he asks finally.

“I don’t know.” Kidou says honestly.

Haizaki nods. And push the doors open.

* * *

_Haizaki Ryouhei._

_You have broken the disciplinary guidelines of being a Fate Spinner._

_Kira Hiroto._

_You have broken the disciplinary guidelines of being a Fate Spinner._

 

_You are hereby released of your duties._

* * *

Haizaki still lives together with Kira, because they were banished together, and they were partners together, and it’s just convenient.

Despite there being some kind of unsaid rule that Fate Spinners are not allowed to interact with demoted ones, Haizaki knows that Kira still keeps in touch with his old family.

Via slips of paper and in between their mission, so far there’s been a boy with bright red hair and pale green eyes; a girl with straight dark hair that Kira stiffens around; a boy with a green ponytail that only ever argues with Kira about everything.

He has a feeling that there are more to come.

They don't contact Ichihoshi Mitsuru- Hikaru now, according to Kira's sources, because there's no route for them to do so, nor was there a point. Mitsuru wouldn't remember them, and neither would Hikaru. But sometimes Haizaki still thinks about him, him and his smart mouth, picking fights with the bigger kids that he had no chance of winning against. Then whining when he gets socked, as Kira slaps bandages on his cuts and bruises.

_"Y_ ou're _too violent."_

_"I'm just the right amount of violent. How else will you learn?"_

He wonders how Hikaru is doing. He wonders how  _Mitsuru_ is doing.

* * *

“I never remember asking, but why do you like calling yourself a god again? If my memory serves me correctly, and it does, you’re just a higher ranked angel.”

“Yeah, but telling people I’m god makes my job much easier.” Kira shrugs nonchalantly. “I tell them what they want to believe. Sometimes people need to invest their beliefs in some higher power, as if that can wash away their sins or something. Whatever. If it helps their conscious.” He presses his back to the window pane. He looks like an elegant painting, from that angle under the lazy afternoon sun. It’s the most cliched elegant paiting ever. “I mean, in the past I did. Now I don’t because I don’t work as a Fate Spinner anymore.”

Haizaki pads over quietly, and watches Kira fidget with his own fingers. “Do you ever regret it?” he asks.

“Not even once.”

It lifts a pressure in Haizaki’s chest, one he wasn’t even aware existed. The spring breeze whistles a cheerful tune through the creaks of the windows of their shared rented, crappy apartment.

“Did they ever figure out why Fate Spinner were suddenly becoming more and more human?”

“I always just thought that it’s because they’ve finally woken up.” responds Kira. “Or maybe there were more of me than we thought. Maybe they were just good at hiding, until they don’t _want_ to hide anymore.”

Then Kira lifts his head slightly, enough to look up and meet Haizaki’s eyes, and Haizaki can see that they are as enchanting as always. Slightly chilling, unpredictable, but it’s the warmest color Haizaki has ever known.

“Or maybe it might be because of you, and your work on Miyano Akane. At least for me it was.” It’s too unguarded, like an afterthought, and Haizaki’s mind starts racing.

“Wait. What do you mean by _that_?”

Kira grins. “Nothing at all.”

 

 

 

 

_“You were the sun, and I was crashing into you. I’d wake up every morning and think, ‘This will end in flames.’”_

_-Rainbow Rowell_

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @revivedandabandonedkids come say hi


End file.
